PICCs are widely used for applications where a wireless connection is required between a contactless smart card and a reader. Some uses of such cards include electronic ticketing for public transport, contactless payment for credit and debit cards, and digital identification cards.
ISO/IEC 14443 is an international standard that defines proximity cards used for identification, together with the associated transmission protocols, and defines such cards in general as proximity integrated circuit cards.